Lupin VS Pato: Personification
by seanzilla115
Summary: The Lupinrangers: the Phantom Thieves of Heart out to recover the Lupin Collection and take out the Ganglar hidden within society. The Patorangers: te young team out to discover the truth and look behind the mysterious murders in town. Watch as their stories and souls clash...koi, Persona! (Collab story with Kamen Rider ZER0)


_Kamen Rider ZER0: An age old story we have had since the modern novel the story of the Gentleman thief stealing for good clashing with the Detective of justice who takes down all criminals._

 _Seanzilla115: And it always ends the same depending on the anime...the thief getting away with the cop yelling out in anger...or the cop catching the thief. But this..things will be a bit different._

 _Z0: Indeed...what happens when Both teams are the heroes of the story...who wins in the end? Well we will bring you on just such a crazy road trip. Let's explore a crazy clash of worlds and see which heroes win._

 _SZ: Eeyup. But you're probably wondering...why Persona? Simple..the 4th and 5th games of the series._

 _Z0: They fit with the sentai teams, emphasis on TEAMS. The Thief Team Kaito Sentai Lupinranger. And the Police/Detective team Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. One Team are thieves who steal from the monsters the other detectives who solve the cases of the monsters._

 _SZ: Eeyup...and what better teams to use for this particular sentai season?_

 _Z0: Indeed we could not have a more perfect line up of parallels. Now let's cut this short as this is chapter 1. Lupinranger Vs Patranger is a new show and everyone's had about a year and more for the Persona games, so...spoilers are not a problem folks. They really shouldn't._

 _SZ: So very true_

 _Z0: Yep, so as per usual, Super Sentai belongs to Toei and Ishinomori and Persona franchise belongs to Atlus._

 _SZ: So without further ado...let us begin!_

* * *

Jazz music filled the room of the extravagant casino floor. The music played on and seemed to entice the well dressed people in their best clothing to continue playing on. The sound of slot machines went off, drowning out the sounds of various people cheering and/or groaning from winning or losing a game at the poker tables. Everyone let themselves get absorbed and drunk off the atmosphere. At the Roulette Table one man enjoyed the game the most as he bet a pure gold poker chip on...green?

Multiple people all laughed as they made bets on specific numbers or just black or red. But the large bellied man smirked as he let the roulette spin as the ball was dropped. None of his players noticed as a green glow came from his belly...and suddenly the silver ball slowed down in such a way...it landed in the single green slot. Everyone gawked in shock as two big guards with shades did the job of sliding all the money over to their employer. Several of the men gawked as their arm candy sighed in annoyance...and left. Many of the addicted and stupider players bet it all once more on their picks. The man however kept his gold chip down on green as the table spun again.

"Ah!" some of them gawked as it landed on green again.

"Well gentlemen, it would appear you have nothing left to play with." the winner laughed as he took his gold chip, "I hope you can pay the exit fee without any chips to return. If not...we take...other means of payment." he laughed as his guards reached into their jackets and formed a wall around the losers, "I sure hope none of you have other addictions, wouldn't want to ruin your...natural merchandise." he laughed as the men where dragged off, "Ah ha ha...ah I love being me…"

As no one paid attention...either because they were to absorbed in their games. Or because they simply did not care for the fate of these men. The boss of the Casino smiled watching these people play and line his wallets even more with this. He laughed giddily to himself as he embraced the greed that filled the very air. However...he stopped as everyone heard the sounds of shattering glass. Everyone looked up as shadows jumped across the neon hanging lights. Soon gunshots filled the air as light where shot down making the patrons freak out before the lights formed a path leading down a row of slot machines.

Everyone followed the light to see three figures sitting around a cards table. The center figure took a silk hat off his head and tossed it as it hit a hanging light making it swing and illuminate them. Sitting there were three people, two men and one woman. Each of them dressed in different attires in the center was a man with messy reddish-brown hair, a white mask over his face as he wore a black trench coat over his body, multiple coat tails hanging off the edge of a seat, a high necked waistcoat with sparkling red accents, black pants with black and red Winklepicker shoes. His red hands shuffled a deck of cards before he held one up.

"We are here for your treasure." he smiled, twisting the card to reveal a black cat on it with words written on it reading: We will steal your treasured Heart.

"?! The Phantom Thieves…" the casino owner frowned

"Hehehe...we waited forever to hit this place." the man to his side laughed as the light swung over towards him, he was wearing matching black jacket and pants with padded sections like a bikers outfit, a large belt around his waist holding an oddly shaped gun, a blue ascot was tied around his neck as he adjusted the black skull mask hiding his face and pushed his blond hair back, his yellow gloved hands gripped the edge of a chair he had his foot against, "Oi Boss man, it's the fat one ain't it?"

"It always a fat one when it comes to gigs like this." the seated male sighed as he crossed his legs and leaned back as the light swung over him and towards their third member.

"Oh geez…" the female of the trio muttered. She flipped one of her two wavy blonde haired pigtails as she sat on the edge of the table showing off her more risque attire which consisted of a skin tight red catsuit with cleavage cut out, and a panther mask hiding the upper half of her face, thigh high red boots and a clip on tail to finish the outfits gimmick.

"But...a target's a target aren't they?" their leader smiled happily, "This one should be fun though, lets see who can get to that treasure of his first. I bet he's hiding it in that giant gut of his."

"I call dibs on tearing him open!" the standing male smiled with malicious glee in his eyes.

"What th-?! Skull ew!" the female gagged.

"Besides, first we need to get him to drop that gross human form!" the Leader smirked, throwing a card as it scratched the mans face...casing his suit and skin to pop, revealing a yellow Frog like monster with a long tongue extending from his mouth, and a large safe in the center of his big belly.

" **Gero?! Omae...you destroyed my human form! You know how long it's gonna take me to replace that?!"**

"You honestly think we care?" the leader smirked.

"Ya know...its an improvement." Skull laughed, "His skin looks better than his human self and his odd shape makes sense now."

" **Shut up you stupid phantom thief, gero!"**

"Ruretta Gerou! Gangler of gambling and holder of the Lupin Collection to control probability." The leader spoke as several men ran up and transformed into black monsters covered in faded blue rock like armor with bullet holes covering their legs chest shoulders and heads forming beret caps. Red scarves and gloves decorated their bodies as cracked white masks with bullet holes forming smiling faces completing the look, "The Phantom thieves are here for your treasure." he smirked pulling out a white gun with an odd second handle on the back before he began shooting the grunts.

" **Just try and take it, Gero!"**

"You heard him Skull, Panther, let's take it!" their leader smiled as the three charged.

"Leave it to us, Joker!" Skull cheered as he shoulder checked one of the grunts before he grabbed the arm of another before flipping it over his shoulder. He then grabbed a roulette table and flipped it over and ducking it under as the grunts shot at him with odd katar like handguns with a gun barrel at both ends of their hand, "Haha!" he cheered as he jumped up holding the same gun as Joker as he shot them all with a wide swinging barrage of shots...that also tore through several machines, "Whoa!" he gawked ducking under a swing of a double bladed combat machete from another grunt. He grabbed its arm and swung it around and tossed it into a slot machine causing coins to fall down and clatter all over it.

Panther cartwheeled across several card tables before she pulled out a whip she swung around striking several of the grunts causing them to hold the spot where they got struck. All of them looked up only for her to spin around and whip all of them across their faces, as they held their heads they failed to notice her take the gun out and quickly shoot each and every single one of them. As the grunts fell over and evaporated the flipped over to another tail and used the heel of her boot to hook the handle of a bucket holding several darts, she swung her leg and sent the bucket flying and the darts falling as they all hit several grunts making them fall over before one fell and hit Ruretta in between the eyes as he peeked in from behind a bar.

" **How did she know I was here?!"** he complained crying as the dart was stuck in there good.

"I followed the smell of cheap cologne and desperation. Also a nasty frog stink." Panther spoke as she cracked her whip on a grunt's head, making him fall over like a sack of potatoes.

Joker flipped over a grunt as he shot around hitting many of the grunts, he landed and rolled across the ground and kicked one of the grunts in the stomach before unloading several shots into his chest. He rolled back with a kick as he landed on his leg and leaned back letting a blade swing over his face, he grabbed the arm and twisted it around before stealing the sword and slashing several of the grunts and shooting those he saw had quickly tossed the weapon away as he spun around while shooting. Joker pulled out a dagger as he tossed it at the door Ruretta was running for to escape.

"Tut-tut-tut." Joker spoke wagging his finger, "Where do you think your going Gerou-dana?" he taunted as he regrouped with his two partners.

" **Gero!?"** he panicked as the three smirked, **"Wait...wait! I can pay you! Money! Gold! Diamonds! Anything you want take it!"**

"...Hmm...yeah….no."

" **No?!"**

"Money? We can earn that easy with a part time job." Joker laughed.

"Gold is heavy...what am I gonna do, run with just one damn bar?" Skull complained.

"You think you got a diamond worthy enough for me? Please." Panther sighed in annoyance.

"We want one thing...that treasure you have in your cute safe." Joker spoke twirling his gun around, "That one is very much worth all the time and effort of coming to this creepy place. I mean Neon lights...gold everywhere...talk about tackey."

" **Hey! It's a good marketing strategy, gero!"**

"No. No it's not," Skull and Panther deadpanned.

"Plus...this is cheap gold paint." Joker laughed, shooting a gold sign, chipping the paint a lot, "Takey...know what would be nice? Red velvet, nice hardwood, dim chandelier lighting. Like something straight out of Monte Carlo, Magnifique!" he added kissing his fingers to add flare to his words, "Instead you look like some cheap vegas hotel casino...ugh."

"Oi Joker...are you actually giving this dude criticism?" Skull muttered.

"I feel dirty stealing from such a bad casino." he countered.

" **Are you gonna rob me or call out all my likes?!"** Ruretta Gerou shouted.

"Actually it's a distraction." Joker smirked as he rolled forward and pulled out a red jet with a black dial at the top before pressing it to the safe.

 **=2-0-7=**

With that, the safe opened as Joker grabbed a wooden singular dice with green windows for dots showing gears inside.

"Comme un cube qui roule." Joker smiled holding it up as he backflipped away, "Hello there beautiful." he smiled flipping it around in his hand.

" **My Dice!? My Safe?! MY COMBINATION!"** Ruretta Gerou shouted in shock as he closed his safe in embarrassment.

"Well gang...looks like we got the treasure...what next?" Joker mused.

"Hmm...I'm contemplating between changing his heart, or turning him into frog legs." Skull suggested.

" **Gero?!"**

"Your right...I mean he was total crap...but who knows? Maybe he could be worth something." Joker nodded as the three huddled together.

" **Gero...gero...ah...chance. Think you can mess with a Gangler and get away?!"** Ruretta realised as he grabbed at the pink skin forming around his neck and pulled a lob of goo out in each hand which he quickly tossed like grenades. The explosion rocked the casino as several machines where knocked down. The last of his living grunts got up and regrouped with him to laugh at the thieves.

 **=Masqueraise!=**

" **Eh...gero?"** Ruretta began sweating as the flames and smoke faded to reveal three new figures in their place.

"You know…" the red figure spoke leaning forward on a broken table as a footrest, "That was kinda shitty there Gerou-dana."

"Now...you pissed us off." a blue figure growled faintly as he sat in a still intact chair.

"That was messed up. You almost made us worried you were smart." a yellow figure sighed sitting on a table with legs crossed.

The smoke cleared to reveal three people in color coded suits. Each of them wore black pants/leggings, with the one female wearing a miniskirt around her waist, each had armored boots with color matching rings at the top and bottom. The top half of their suits was colored to look like a jacket over their torso, with matching colored bowtie markings around their collars. Each wore color matching bracers over their arms and fluttering colored capes with silver interior and large black shoulder pads and collars. Each had a silver V/Top Hat shaped pin on the left side of their chest. Their helmets all had lower halves that matched their color but with different shaped visors, silver mouthplates and black top halves. The Red one had an angular visor that resembled a Top Hat, with an indent at the top and sharp rim. The Blue one had a more blocky rim Top Hat visor with a very slightly pointed top. The Yellow female had a Top hat shaped visor with rounded heart shaped rim.

 **=LUPINRANGER~!=**

"Looks like we get away scot free." Yellow giggled, her heeled boot clicking across the floor as she walked forward.

"But...we gotta pay you back for surprising us Frogger." Blue said, smacking his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"So now we gotta kick your ass!" Red shouted in excitement.

" **...I like to see you try, gero!"** Ruretta declared, **"Podermen!"** he ordered the grunts to attack.

"Let's show them how they pale as thieves compared to us." LupinRed ordered as he aimed his gun which now had his Red Jet device slotted onto the side and twisted so it now faced upward. He aimed and fired red bullets at the grunts as he slowly walked forward.

"Ha!" LupinBlue roared as he charged and clotheslined one of them sending them flipping through the air. He then jumped and kneed one of the Poderman Grunts knocking them down before he aimed his gun which now adorned with a blue rotary plane device with a silver dial. He aimed down and shot it in the head before he aimed up and shot several of the grunts knocking them over.

"Hup!" LupinYellow flipped over a Poderman before she landed behind a table. The grunts stupidly looked over only for all of them to get kicked across the face as she backflipped. She spun her gun around as it now had a yellow gyrocopter adorning the top. She grabbed a bucket of ice before tossing it at a Poderman, who jumped on the bar and hit him between the leg making him groan and fall into his friends. They all looked up as Yellow sat along the bar and yawned as she shot them.

Ruretta panicked as he saw all his grunts get taken down until the last wall of them was shot down leaving only him and the LupinRangers. Red raised his hand up as he smirked behind his mask.

"Skull...ah...sorry...Blue, your turn first!" he laughed as Blue slapped his hand.

"Ah Red!" he shouted as he charged forward and punched Ruretta repeatedly before he leaned back and kicked him. He then slammed the barrel of his gun into his chest and he unleashed a barrage of blue energy bullets sending him stumbling back. "Yellow!" he cheered as she flipped over him and slapped his hand.

"Ha!" she called out landing an ax kick to Ruretta's head making him grumble in pain. She spun around on one leg and shot him in the chest multiple times. She swung another kick to his face making the Gangler monster spin around. Yellow laughed as she aimed and shot him in the rear making him yelp in pain, "Red!" she called out as Red walked past her and slapped her hand.

"Time for le finisseur." LupinRed spoke as he kept shooting while walking forward, each shot hitting the Gangler Ruretta Gerou and causing sparks to explode off him. With each shot a red ring charged around the barrel before he stopped walking and aimed it forward, "Nous avons volé ton trésor." he spoke in french as he aimed and fired a giant red beam that tore through the monsters torso. Ruretta gurgled before his entire body exploded LupinRed turned around as he blew on the barrel clearing the smoke from the shot away, "Adieu~!"

"Oi Red...what's with that fancy smancy shit you keep talking?" Blue asked, leaning on Red's shoulder suddenly as he lowered his gun.

"Its French, Blue, a language of dignification and class." Red chuckled.

"Something of which you could use a bit of," Yellow added.

"What th-?! I have class!" Blue complained.

"Didn't you once eat a piece of smoked ham off the floor and said 5 second rule to justify it?" Yellow reminded.

"Hey. It's technically still good for the first five seconds," Blue countered, "Besides, you're one to talk miss 'I take way too long in the bathroom'."

"I justify that...people enjoy looking at me." she scoffed.

"Please guys...we all know I'm more popular." LupinRed laughed, patting their shoulders.

"Hey~!" the two complained before a honking sound was heard.

"Oop. That would be our ride! Minna, to the Catmobile!" Red laughed as he flipped up their stolen cube, "Anyone want to hit up Monte Carlo now?" he whispered to himself before he was dragged by his cape, "I was joking...mostly."

"Oh brother…" Yellow rolled her eyes behind her mask as the trio left.

* * *

=This just in, the Phantom Thieves, the Lupinrangers have once again been sighted, this time striking the famous High Rolling Frog Casino. They are said to have broken in from the sky lights and caused large amounts of damage to the property before witnesses fled from the ensuing chaos. No money was taken but the owner has disappeared off the face of the earth, possible to to revelation of connections to Gangler and human black market connections=

"No way...they did it again." one boy in a black school uniform spoke as they all stopped by the TV store to watch the news story on the LupinRangers.

"I can't believe the LupinRangers were sighted again," Another added.

"How many sightings is that now anyway?"

"I don't know...they've been showing up a ton since the school year started." another spoke.

"What? But I thought people said they'd seen them longer."

"That was just the red dude. The new ones came along when the year began."

"Yeah...I think the other two joined during that incident with coach Kamoshida."

"Man...that was crazy...but at least we don't have to deal with him anymore man." one boy laughed.

A boy with messy blond hair smiled as he overheard everybody talk about them. "Oi you hear that man? We famous!" he quietly exclaimed to his friend sitting next to him.

"Well of course _they_ are...but we might as well be normal dudes." the redhead sighed as he sipped a drink he brought in with him, "If it weren't for that Kogure dude telling us to have masks on all the time, we could ride this out big time."

"..." the blonde-haired girl sighed a bit as she messed with her drink a bit.

"...Something up, Ann?"

"Just...remembering what happened with Kamoshida…"

"Ahh...can't say I blame you.." the messy blond-haired boy groaned a bit, "Asshole had it coming to him for a long time…"

"Gangler find their way into anyplace...some of them just do illegal stuff for the giggles...it's part of the reason why I don't mind shooting them till they go boom." the red head sighed.

"Yeah...seriously, if you hadn't arrived, who knows what he would've done," the messy haired-blond stated.

"Thank Kogure...he's the one who sent me here in the first place." he added, "That guy seems to know every Gangler we can find, and in his own...annoyingly crafty way he chose to send me here. Guess he knew I'd find some people to work with. That old dude seems to have everything planned out." he mused as his backpack flipped open as a cat with black and white fur poked its head out, "Mona...what...how do you keep getting in there!?" he panicked.

"Simple: I slipped in," the cat meowed a bit, "Besides its boring stuck in that attic you call a room. You know your laptop goes off like every minute with emails from girls...whom probably are not your age."

"We agreed you'd stop hacking my stuff, you pesky alley cat!" he hissed.

"Well it's your fault you don't keep changing the password," the cat countered.

"Yes I…"

"'Mast3rTh13f001' isn't a password."

"Mona, I swear to god I will send you the way of unwanted kittens…"

"Lady Ann! Kairi is threatening to drown me again!" Mona complained as he hopped out of the redhead's backpack and landed on Ann's shoulder.

"Kairi, leave Mona alone," Ann scolded as Mona rubbed against her, "He just gets lonely is all."

"A sentient Cat should be able to learn to occupy himself." Kairi groaned.

"All you have is your laptop and TV up in your room," Mona argued, "It wouldn't hurt to put more things in there."

"What? Like a scratching post or catnip toys?"

"A laser pointer disco ball?"

"No way. That's a thing?" Kairi gawked, "Ah...you know for Mona...not cause I want to set it off in the teachers lounge…" he quickly muttered sipping his smoothie.

"Right…" Mona rolled his eyes.

"Ah teacher Mona hide." Kairi ordered as he saw the teacher stop at the door to fix his papers for today's lesson.

"Oh no not the bag again." he groaned as the blond boy grabbed him and stuffed him in Kairi's bag.

"Here...watch netflix or something...with headphones!" Kairi ordered dropping his phone and earbuds in for him.

"That otta keep him occupied," the blond boy muttered.

"Haha...Kairi's netflix password is the same as his laptop…" Mona laughed.

"I really need to change that password…" Kairi whispered to himself.

"Alright hormone monsters...who's ready for Calculus?" the teacher spoke walking in as several students groaned, "Ah music to my ears, know what else I love hearing? Test day." he spoke as even more vocal groans came from them.

"Ugh...why can't he be a monster?" Kairi groaned slamming his head on his desk. The teacher proceeded to pass out papers to everyone as they all decided to ignore the annoyance and focus on finishing the paper. Kairi wrote his name and began looking at the equations...and promptly slammed his head down again.

"Hey!"

"Ugh...wh-" Kari began as he lifted his head up, only for a piece of chalk to hit him square in the face, "Ite!"

"Did I say you can slouch off?! No? Then get back to work!" the teacher snapped.

"Ugh...dejavu…" Kairi groaned, "Just like the first day here." he groaned leaning back.

* * *

 _Two Months ago_

Kairi sighed as he stood before his new...home as it where. The boy was given instructions to come to this address and report for...work. At least that is what he was told by the mystery butler Kogure. Kairi scratched the back of his head as his backpack flipped open and Mona crawled onto his shoulder.

"Wow...this is a real fixer upper."

"Tell me about it. Why did he have us leave home...and come to Tokyo again?"

"Find big fish Gangler...get to their hideouts and palace's easier...not endanger your parents by acting as a masked vigilante from your bedroom." Mona listed.

"I know I know…" Kairi sighed, "Still...why this place of all places? Why...a coffee shop?"

"I don't know...he is a butler after all." Mona spoke.

"You don't know him very well huh?" Kairi asked as he walked up to the door and tried to open it, "Tsk…" he pulled his red plane out and put it to the lock as after a few moments the lock clicked open. He walked in with Mona to notice it seemed fairly normal inside.

The Cafe had a row of booths to Kairi's left and the bar with all the drinks and utilities to his right and seemed to keep going for a while and into the back section. He could even see a stair set leading to the second floor. Kairi walked around the bar to see a small kitchen for cooking up whatever food customers requested.

"Homey…" Mona meowed as he licked his paw and rubbed his face. "But seems...comfey."

"In its own compact space kinda way." Kairi mused as he tapped a coffee making instrument, "This looks like some profesional stuff to. Hard to believe the butler of 'Lupin-sama' would set us up with such a nice little base." he spoke, lacing the name 'Lupin' with thick sarcasm.

"Kairi...there is a person upstairs." Mona spoke his ear twitching. Kairi pulled out his white gun as he turned around towards the stairs.

"Ugh….when's that kid gonna get here?" a voice groaned from upstairs, the sounds of footsteps being heard, "Honestly...I agreed to look after him, but he's not making a good first impression."

"Ano…" Kairi spoke as he silently hushed Mona who nodded, "Kairi Yano...I've been here for...like...10 minutes!" he called out as he gave his firearm to Mona who stuffed it in his backpack.

"Ahh...about time you've shown up.." the voice noted as a middle-aged man walked down the stair. He had slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flared out, and a pair of glasses over his grey eyes.

"Ano...greetings I'm Kairi Yano." he spoke.

"Meow!"

"And this is Morgana, or Mona for short." he introduced as the cat nodded happily.

"Ahh...soka," the man noted, "...Sojirou. Sojirou Sakura."

"Pleasure." Kairi nodded.

"Your uncle was it?" he asked, earning a small nod in response, "Said he needed to send you away from your folks after the disappearance of your brother. Things really that bad?"

"...Shori was...the beloved son." Kairi sighed, "My folks just need some time to themselves. I hope I can be of some help while I'm...on vacation from my family."

"Ahh...fine then," Sojirou sighed a bit before gaining a firm expression, "However, if you're going to stay here, there's some rules."

"That seems fair." Kairi nodded as Mona jumped off his shoulder and began walking along the bar, "Just name them. As long as it doesn't stop me from meeting with my uncle whenever he calls up. I don't mind a couple of rules."

"Fine…" Sojirou nodded, "First off: get up as early as possible to help with the cafe before you go to school. Second: if I hear you misbehaving or even do anything illegal, I won't hesitate to call the police." at that Mona gulped for Kairi who couldn't, "Third...be sure to keep your room nice and clean. And fourth…" a sly playful smirk grew on his face, "Warn me when you decide to bring in a young lady friend with ya."

"Hehe…" Kairi smirked back, "I'll be sure to call ahead." he laughed as Mona jumped back on his shoulder.

"Also..be sure to keep your pet well fed and in control," Sojirou added.

"No worries. Mona is probably the smartest cat ever." Kairi smiled, "Sometimes too smart for his own good."

"Reow…" Mona meowed at that.

"So I see. Well your room is upstairs." Sojirou spoke.

"Oh what door?" Kairi asked.

"The only door at the very top." he smiled.

"Oh…" Kairi slumped his shoulder, "Well...at least it'll be roomy."

* * *

"...I was wrong. I was horribly wrong," Kairi whispered with wide eyes, looking at the cluttered and incredibly dusty area before him, "I have a few complaints to run by that butler…" he sighed as he began moving things around, "Time for me to do what mom never could get me too...clean."

"Good luck." Mona spoke, jumping on a dust bed, "Pfft! ack...ack...dust...bad."

"Then you shouldn't have jumped onto it," Kairi quipped as he moved some cobwebs out of the way, "Blech...can't believe he let this place go so badly!"

"Well it is an attic. Don't people just use them to store things...uh...you know...things that are in the way."

"You don't have to watch your words Mona...I've heard all the complaints from my parents and my brother always told me otherwise. I just don't care about 'em anymore...whoa...I don't think he's been up here since a long time." he muttered, finding old vinyl records, "Oh my god...what are these things? Mona...are these some kinda bladed throwing disk?"

"...Those are records, Kairi."

"What's a record?"

"It's what people used to listen to music before CDs were a thing."

"What alien planet is this from?!" Kairi asked in shock.

"The 70's," Mona deadpanned.

"..."

"Teenagers…" Mona sighed.

"Well better clean up...cause tomorrow...school." Kairi sighed, "And work here...and then work as the body double for Lupin…" he groaned, "Darn rich guy...too lazy to get back his own stuff...oh well. His laziness is my gain." he complained as he put down the gun on the table followed by the small red plane, "Just you and me Mona…"

"For now…" Mona whispered as he curled up.

"Wait...what's that supposed to mean?"

"Night night…"

"Lazy cat…" he sighed as he smacked a desk making a large cloud of dust come off the old wooden furnishing. "This'll be fun." he groaned, opening the window as he let the dust fly out, "Let's just hope school's better."

* * *

"Ah!" Kairi panicked as he shot out of his bed and changed in a rush, "Mona, why didn't you wake me?!"

"Too noisy...I was having a good dream." the cat groaned as he rolled around under the blankets, "Ah...dark! I can't see!"

"Stupid cat!" Kairi freaked as he struggled to put his pants on.

Downstairs, Sojiro hummed to himself as he made a blend of coffee. He heard thumping from upstairs and the cursing of a boy pressed for time. He laughed hearing Kairi curse at his cat loudly.

"Maybe I should have warned him the wiring up their is faulty…" he mused as he heard thumping down the stairs, "Nah…" he shook his head.

"I'm here!" Kairi shouted coming down dressed in a black school uniform with a white sweater under his blazer, "School! Now!"

"Don't you want breakfast first?"

"Fine! I'll take some coffee."

"How do you want it?"

"Uh...black, lots of sugar." he replied.

"Okay." he chuckled, enjoying the predicament of his young charge.

"Hurry…"

"You can't rush these things, young man. Prepare the coffee wrong, and it'll taste bland." he smiled as he poured the freshly ground coffee into a filter, "There's an old saying; 'a man's oldest partner is coffee.'"

"Noted." he spoke seeming to jog in place in anticipation, "Don't worry...just...running late for first day of school."

"You're not late, you still got time. The train station is close by, and the next train won't be here for a few minutes. You got time, all you have to worry about is if any teachers are complete and total jerks."

"Oh...is that all?" Kairi sighed.

"Oh trust me. Even at my age I remember that one teacher who was a total pain." he sighed as he let the brew steep before pouring it into a paper cup

"How so?"

"If you slacked off, he'd toss chalk right at your forehead." he laughed at the memory, "He left a permanent bruise on my forehead for most of my second year…" he chuckled, "You will probably have that one teacher who means well...but is a major ass."

"...Well that's reassuring…." Kairi whispered.

"Here." he offered the cup, "Try not to suck it all down to fast. A: Its piping hot. B: That will leave you hyped up...your gonna crash in the middle of the day. So remember, slow and steady."

"Got it," Kairi nodded, taking it and jogging out the door.

"Hey if you're gonna go out for a club, call me will ya!" he called out the door as Kairi vanished down the road.

"Yeah right. Like I got time to join basketball and hunt monsters each night." Kairi whispered taking a sip of his coffee.

"Kogure never said you couldn't lead a normal life." Mona spoke revealing he was walking along a fence besides Kairi, "You don't have to give up on that you know."

"That chapter is done." Kairi sighed as Mona jumped on his shoulder as he turned towards the train station, "All I care about is getting those treasures. Once I get them, we get what we want. I promise you Mona...I'll get each and every single treasure."

"At least I can rely on you for that Kairi." Mona sighed, "That job you can do with scary precision."

"Hey...I'm not scary." he complained as he noticed some girls his age looking at him, "Look sharp Mona...we got callers." he smirked waving to them, "Do the cute thing, girls love that."

"You sure? Perhaps they're looking at me," Mona smirked.

"Dude, you can keep the cuddles. I'll take anything else." Kairi smirked.

"Provided you can get a date," Mona countered.

"Oh haha…" he chuckled dryly, "Here's the station, hop in." he spoke opening his bag as Mona jumped in as he closed the top.

"Yeah yeah…" Mona muttered as Kairi walked into the train.

"Kogure says this is a place with high Gangler activity. With the sheer number of people in this city...we might be sitting across from one." Kairi spoke to Mona, "This place fits my desires well…" he spoke looking around at the other passengers, he lingered on some girls his age watching a news video outloud.

=Once again a mysterious figure in red has been sighted at a Gangler sighting. It's said this mysterious man has been fighting the monsters with greater effect then the Global Police forces have ever shown= the female narrator spoke as blurry images of a red suited figure with a cape where shown, =No one knows who he is, but he always leaves a similar calling card at each scene: I will steal back the treasures the Ganglers took from us=

"Heh heh…" Kairi chuckle a bit to himself.

=In other news, the local high school volleyball team is one win away from reaching the state finals. No one knows why the school track team had disbanded, but we had an interview with the principal and coach of the volleyball team that 'we have no worries as long as the Volleyball team reaches the finals'=

"Hmm?" Kairi blinked leaning over to look over the girls shoulder to see the video better, "Oi...isn't that my new school?" he asked, getting their attention, "Ladies." he smiled backing away.

"Smooth…" Mona deadpanned.

"Mona...my bullshit senses are tingling." Kairi spoke.

"Since when have you had that?"

"Since you told me you had no means of changing your own litter box, you little faker." he responded bluntly.

"..."

"That's what I thought." Kairi smirked, taking a sip of his coffee as they neared their stop, "Well...time for…"

* * *

"School…" he sighed, walking up to the principal's office.

"How'd you get sent to the principal's office already?!" Mona hissed.

"They said he wants to meet me...something about new students being rare and that he wants to set some stuff straight. And I need you not to make a sound...last thing I need is him bagging on my for bringing an animal inside." he ordered.

"I highly resent that remark," Mona hissed.

"You also resemble it!" Kairi hissed back.

"Going to sleep now…"

"Oh you little…" he began as the door opened, "Yano Kairi!" he bowed before slowly blinking, seeing a rather rotund, bald man sitting at a decorated desk, _'...good god. His head resembles silly putty!'_ "Ano...good morning...Principal…" he spoke, trying not to laugh with all his will power, _'I want to laugh and call him names…'_

"Ahh. Mr. Kairi was it?" the principal noted, looking at some files, "...honestly after looking you over, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side."

"Thank you…" he nodded as he walked in still trying not to laugh, "It means a lot that you let me transfer here at short notice, I'm sure my file illustrates my...family situation." he nodded taking a seat.

"Yes. Your brother's...disappearance." he muttered flipping to a page in the file, his cold uninterested tone hit a wrong chord with Kairi, "But despite some discipline issues you seem a decent student. Your the MVP for your old school's Basketball club."

"My brother taught me…" Kairi spoke, his tone slowly turning more towards annoyed.

"I see...regardless, you will behave yourself here," the principal stated, "Even one violation will lead you to expulsion. Should that happen, you will no longer be accepted anywhere else, even your old school. Keep that in mind."

"Understood." Kairi nodded after a moment, "I'll try not to do anything to get in trouble." he said standing up, "Thank you once again for allowing me to come here."

"Of course. But just remember…" the principal paused as he shot him a glare, "I got my eye on you…"

' _Oh god. Don't tell me he's got security cameras all over the place...or worse he really is a blob and ugh...can move through the vents…'_ Kairi mentally shuddered as he faked being intimidated with his disgust as he left.

"...well he was unpleasant," Mona muttered.

"He looked like a Mister Potato Head." Kairi finally let out, "Did you see him?!" he hissed, keeping his voice down, "His head looked like mushed up silly putty!"

"After hearing all that...wouldn't it be more 'boring putty'?" Mona countered.

"I've heard robots talk with more emotional tone." Kairi agreed, "Please let him be a Gangler and its why Kogure sent me here…" he groaned to himself, "Wait a minute…" he stopped in front of the electrical closet, "Mona...I think I found something for you to do."

"...I'm all ears."

"Well I have reason to think he's got a camera system...lets see if we can't...tap into Big brother's room." Kairi smirked evilly.

"...I like that."

* * *

"Stupid Kamoshida…" Ryuji muttered as he stomped down the hallways, a bruise on his cheek, "His fault the track team isn't doing so good…"

"Got it…" he heard a faint voice around the corner. Ryuji blinked as he poked around to see Kairi...pick the lock to the electrical closet and then slide in leaving the door slightly ajar with his bag.

Ryuji got close to the door as he peeked inside through the door. Kairi with a cat on his shoulder began moving wires around and hooking them into different places, he plugged his phone into one of the large computers hidden within before he let the cat jump off and walk away. Ryuji leaned in further as Kairi muttered something.

"Almost...almost...Yes. We're in Mona!" he cheered, "And now...Mr. Potato head's eyes in the wall...work for me."

"...dude. Did you just hack the school camera system?" Ryuji asked.

"Gh?!" Kairi tensed a bit as he slowly turned, "...uh….this isn't what it looks like?"

"...I want in on this," Ryuji whispered, closing the door behind him as he began looking at the screens, "Where is he…?"

"Excuse me?" Kairi blinked as Mona walked back and climbed up to his shoulder before he fully stood up.

"Okay. Coast...is…" Mona began before noticing Ryuji, "...you had one job, Kairi….one job."

"How was I supposed to know someone was out in the halls during this time of the morning?!" he hissed quietly, "Okay incognito mode Mona…" he whispered.

"Mmm…" Mona muttered as he got back on all fours.

"Come on...where are you ya son of a bitch?" Ryuji growled as he rapidly looked through the screen.

"...I'll bite. Who are you looking for?"

"The coach, Kamoshida," Ryuji answered, "That bastard has been bad news since day one, and he gets special treatment since he was a former olympic medalist, so he pretty much gets away with anything...asshole thinks he's king of the castle..."

"Kamoshida…" Kairi mumbled, typing the name into his phone, suddenly the screens all changed around to show the parking lot, "He's just arriving." he explained, "This place has a facial recognition system...the hell kinda money this place have?"

"...he's not with a girl...lucky bastard…" Ryuji growled.

"...explain."

"There's a rumor goin' around where he's abusing the girls in the volleyball team. And as for the guys that attended his gym class…" Ryuji paused before motioning to a bandaged student limping into the school, a black eye and a few bandages on his face, "He roughs them up and makes the excuse by saying 'it was an accident' or 'part of the training'."

"..." Kairi gripped his fist tightly hearing that, "I hate those kind of people the most…" he growled.

"...the hell?" Ryuji raised a brow, seeing the man with short black hair and square chin walking into a shadowed part of the school, "Where's he going?...no doubt some back alley deal…"

"He must already know all the blind spots in this place." Kairi spoke, "He must have tested what he can do and where and if the principal ever talked to him, he knew that was an unsafe place." he summed up, "He's got this place figured out and knows all the sweet spots to be free of prying eyes...clever...I will g-"

"He already left," Mona deadpanned.

"Huh?" Kairi blinked, looking around to see no sign of Ryuji, "...He went after Kamoshida, didn't he?"

"Eeyup."

"God damnit…" Kairi groaned, walking out before coming back and getting his phone, "I just know I'm gonna have to save this guy's ass."

* * *

Ryuji panted as he ran to where Kamoshida was, grunting a bit as he ignored the pain in one of his legs. Considering Kamoshida was in one of the school's blind spots...oh he was gonna make him pay for what he did. He ran for a few more moments before running into the shadowed area.

"Alright...where are you...ya…" Ryuji began before skidding to a halt, noticing he wasn't...in school anymore but in a...castle? "...what the hell?"

He looked around at how drastically different everything was. It wasn't the school in any sense it was a large castle, with tall stone walls, giant windows, expensive decorations hanging from the walls. It was as if Ryuji jumped from one part of the world to another. But...something was off, a dark aura floated around the area...it just felt dangerous.

"...Okay seriously, what the hell is this place?" Ryuji muttered, backing up a bit before he bumped into something, "..." he slowly looked up, coming face to face with a large knight-like creature, the opened part of it's helmet revealing a pale blue face with no eyes, "?!"

"Ha!" Kairi yelled, flipping over Ryuji as he pulled out his gun and shot at the knight's exposed face repeatedly. He landed in a heroic pose as the knight fell over, its head smoking from within the helmet..

"...wait. You're that dude that w-" Ryuji began before more of the knight-like creatures appeared, aiming their swords at the two.

"I'll explain later. Stay behind me!" Kairi ordered as he began shooting, his energy bullets damaging their armor as he and Ryuji backed away from them.

" _ **ThEse IntruDERs are TOugh...caLL the KIng's Strongest Knight!"**_ One of the Knight's ordered.

"Strongest Knight?" Ryuji repeated in a bit of worry.

"Come on!" Kairi shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall, "Damn they can keep up good!" he cursed before taking a sharp turn and pushing himself and Ryuji against a wall as the knights missed them, "...heh. Nailed it…"

"...Dude, just what the hell is goin' on?" Ryuji hissed as he forced Kairi to look at him, "Why are those things out to kill us? How come there's a freakin' castle here in the school?! And where the hell is Kamoshida?!"

"A: Those are monsters that make it a habit of attacking humans. B: This is a place called a Palace...I...I kinda zoned out of that lecture...but short of it is...this is a monster filled world." he explained quickly, "C: Hell if I know!" he hissed, "But what I do know is you are in danger. Before you say anything...I noticed you run funny…." he explained, "If we have to run again, you could be in danger...our first priority is getting out of here."

"No kidding…" Ryuji muttered before wincing, holding his leg a bit, "Damn it...if only my injury didn't keep acting up…"

"Looks like the hall we came from is clear...we stick close to the walls and move slow." Kairi ordered, "But I need you to do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Don't...be...Stupid!" he hissed, suddenly spooking Ryuji at his outburst, "Follow me." he ordered as he began walking along the wall slowly.

Ryuji slowly nodded as he carefully followed after him, sticking to the wall while keeping an eye out for those 'knights'. If his injury didn't act up on him, he could've run out of there in no time flat, but...that was not the case right now. Right now he needed to get the hell out of here...and wait for another chance at Kamoshida.

" _ **DiD you and your troops FInd ThEm yet, serVANt of GanGlar?"**_ a distorted voice asked from further down the hall

"Ganglar?" Kairi asked, stopping as Ryuji stopped suddenly as he did, "Crap…" he cursed silently to himself. He moved them through a narrow corridor that was shadowed and hid them from the incoming footsteps.

" **Nothing yet, your majesty. We'll search high and low for those rats,"** another voice responded.

" _ **GOOD...those WHO TreSSpaSS in MY Castle DEserves NO leSS than DEAth…"**_ the first voice stated.

"...hold on...that sounds like Kamoshida…" Ryuji quietly noted, "But...what's with his voice….?"

"Shh…" Kairi hushed as he took out his cellphone and used the reflective screen as a mirror to peek around the corner, "What the hell is he wearing?" he asked himself in as silent a tone as possible.

"Hmm?" Ryuji blinked as he looked over Kairi's shoulder, seeing Kamoshida wearing a crown and a...gaudi cape with hearts on it "...oh great. Just because he think he's a king, now he has to dress the part?"

"You didn't see earlier when he swung his arms…?!" Kairi hissed, holding back a gag, "Oh god...I'm scarred for life…"

"...I don't wanna know…" Ryuji whispered before looking back over, "But...what's with his eyes?"

"Not sure...and not sure I want to find out." Kairi admitted, "Clearly he has some kind of control over this Palace...we need to get out of here." _'So I can break in later and steal the Collection Piece that obviously powers this place.'_

"...right…" Ryuji nodded, "But..how? No doubt he's got a ton of those knights searching for us."

"We might be able to find a way out through the main gate of this place...I doubt we'll make it to the same entrance." Kairi spoke, "If you can't make it back out the back...burst out the front."

"Dude...I like the way you think!" Ryuji smirked as the two jogged out best they could only for Kairi to run into a shield.

The two grunted in shock as one of the Knights cut off their path. It seemed to just spawn out of thin air. The Knight looked at the dazed Kairi before raising its shield and bashing his face sending him stumbling over backwards into Ryuji hurting his leg in the process. The two fell down with a groan.

"Ahh...damn it…" Ryuji grunted before some swords were aimed right at him and Kairi, "?!"

Kairi pulled out his gun, only for the knight that surprised them to stomp his hand making him cry in pain as he lost his grip on the weapon. Another knight picked up the gun and put away in its belt as they surrounded the boys.

" _ **Huh...I tHoughT it WAS some PettY thief, BuT to think It'D be you, Sakamoto,"**_ Kamoshida's voice noted as the knight's parted a bit, letting him walk up to the two, _**"ARe yoU tryING tO DIsoBEy me aGain? IT looks Like YOu haVen'T LEarnED your LEssON at aLL, huh?"**_

"..." Ryuji grunted in shock, seeing him as he got closer.

"Screw you, pervert!" Kairi shouted loudly, "Guys like you who cost on their fame and name are the kind I hate the most! You make it hard for the types who really work hard to get their place in life!"

" _ **...is that HoW you SPeak to a KING?"**_ Kamoshida frowned, _**"It sEEms you Don'T understand THe position You're both in at all. Not only did you SNEAK inTo MY Castle, you COmmited the CRiMe of Insulting ME, the KING."**_ a dark grin grew on his face as he held his chin a bit, _**"The PUniSHment for THat is DEATH. Men, it's time for an execution! Take them out!"**_

"Omae…" Kairi groaned as several of the knights began kicking him repeatedly.

"Oi! Leave him al-" Ryuji began before one of the knights smacked him with their shiel, causing him to grunt in pain.

" _ **Pathetic SCum...YOu'RE not even worth My TiMe.."**_ Kamoshida scoffed before grinning at Ryuji, _**"So we'll start with This ONE's execution…"**_

"Wh…" Ryuji began before the knights held him up, holding his arms in place, "O-oi! Let go!"

" _ **Useless SCUM...pathetic PEST…"**_ Kamoshida mocked with a dark sneer as he punched Ryuji a few times, _**"YOu should've LEArned your place AGES ago, from the moment you. Were. BORN!"**_

"Suck…" Kairi's voice spoke up getting his attention, "You really suck as a person you know that…" he chuckled in a tone that caused Kamoshida to grow angry, "You were a decent volleyball player...and now you think your a big shot cause this school pays through the nose to keep you. Pathetic...weren't even good enough to stay pro. Didn't even go on to try and be something...just settled for this cause you're too lame to find a better place?" he chuckled as one of the knights lifted him up, "You're not even half a man…"

" _ **...insolent fool...do you know who you're talking to?"**_ Kamoshida frowned as he kicked Kairi in the gut, _**"I am Kamoshida...I am the KING...YOUR King...And once this pheasant is done...you're next…"**_

"I...go...my...gu…" he muttered faintly while gasping for air, no one able to tell what he said.

" _ **Hmm? Speak up...I didn't hear you…"**_ Kamoshida ordered with a small grin, _**"YoUr KING Demands you to SPEAk…"**_

"I...got...my...gun…" he smirked. Kamoshida blinked as Kairi shot the gun into the knight holding him before he spun around and shot at several of the knights making them back away. He then backflipped over one of them before he landed on his feet and aimed upwards at a chandelier right above them, "I said...I got my gun!" he smirked shooting the chains of the chandelier sending it falling on Kamoshida and his knights.

"...dude…." Ryuji whispered with wide eyes.

" _ **You...InSolent peasant!"**_ Kamoshida growled as the few remaining knights in the room forced the chandelier off him.

"I'm not a peasant…" Kairi smirked as he stomped on one of the downed knights as a footrest, "My name is Kairi Yano...remember it!" he then blinked as more knights began showing up, "Well...holy shit."

" _ **I changed my mind...MEn, kill HIm first,"**_ Kamoshida ordered.

"...fine...I-" Kairi began.

' **What's the matter? Are you simply gonna stand there?'** a voice spoke in Kairi's mind, **'Are you going to forsake that boy to save yourself? Was your declaration a mistake then? Do you not have the conviction to find the people behind your brother's disappearance?'**

"...I…." he paused as memories flashed in his head, "I'll find them...even if it costs me my life...I'm risking my life to accomplish this…" he spoke to himself as his eyes began glowing.

' **...heh. Very well...I have heeded your resolve…'** the voice chuckled a bit within Kairi's mind before he tensed up, feeling something grow deep inside him, **'Vow to me. I am thou...thou art I….thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!'** the voice declared as a shockwave came off of Kairi, forcing the knights off of him as a white mask appeared over his eyes.

" _ **...a Mask?"**_ Kamoshida raised a brow at this.

"Gh…" Kairi tensed as a feeling of pain surged through him. He reached his free hand up to the mask and gripped the top of it. It felt...fused to his skin, as if it had grown from his flesh. He began pulling on the mask and a new wave of pain went through him as he tore the mask off along with his skin, causing blood flow and act as another mask around his eyes, "Koi…" he whispered as blue flames formed around him, replacing his school uniform with a gothic attire of a phantom thief, "Arsene!" he shouted as his face healed.

The Blue flames surged upwards before taking shape. The new figure was humanoid, wings formed from its lower back and dispersed the flames to reveal a demonic being in red with a top hat, its black face was painted by flames forming eyes and teeth. The blue embers faded revealing the figure in full, he had a black and red body stylized like a tuxedo with a white scarf in his collar, a black top hat and horns pointing forward from his head.

"...wh-what the…?" Ryuji whispered.

" **I am the pillager of twilight...Arsene!"** the figure behind Kairi declared as its wings unfolded, unleashing a shockwave that knocked more of the knights away, **"Kairi Yano...I am the rebel soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."**

"Heh…" Kairi smirked, "Okay...I don't get it...but I don't care…" he smiled, flipping his coat tails back, "All I want to do is fight back...I'm tired of people looking down on me. I'm gonna make my own mark on the world!" he shouted aiming his gun up, "Give me the power to do that, Arsene!"

" **Heh….very well…"** Arsene 'smirked' as he looked at Kamoshida, **"Let us show this fool his place then…"**

" _ **Wh….WhAt aRe you…?"**_ Kamoshida whispered nervously as he stepped back a bit, _**"Guards, Podermen, TErMinAte HIM at Once!"**_

" **Swing your blade...and I shall follow suit!"** Arsene shouted, **"Run wild to your heart's content, Kairi Yano!"**

"Ha!" Kairi smirked as he shot at the knights in the head, making them stumble back.

He then jumped forward while spinning around as he let a dagger slide out of his sleeve, which he used to slash the new grunts that appeared from several of the knights. The Podermen pulled out their guns and aimed at Kairi, only for Arsene to block their path and flap his wings, causing dark strands of energy to erupt from under them and pierce through their bodies. Kairi jumped through Arsene, who faded away as the mask reformed on his face. He stood on the shoulders of a Knight before he put the gun to the top of his helmet and pull the trigger. The helmet cracked in two as the rest of the armor fell backwards towards Kamoshida, who gasped as Kairi smirked wildly as he was now inches away his weapons aimed at his neck and head.

"So…" he asked, pressing his gun to his chin, "What's my name?" he taunted.

" _ **...K...Kari...Yano…"**_

"I'm sorry what? I'm afraid I didn't hear you from the sound of you wetting yourself, 'your majesty'," Kairi smirked.

" _ **K...Kairi...Yano!"**_

"And don't forget it…"

"...dude...how'd you do that?!" Ryuji finally spoke as he ran up to Kairi, "How'd you get that outfit?! What was that thing you summoned!? How…?!"

"I don't know!" he laughed, "But man look at me...this...this is swag!" he cheered, spinning his gun around and holstering it inside his coat.

"Oh man...how do I get me one of those outfits?!"

"Dunno...but you can't copy me. I'm calling this a Kairi original."

"Dude that's so unfair!"

"What...find your own style…" he responded simply before blinking in realization, "CRAP!" he cursed loudly spooking Ryuji, "He's gone!" he pointed at where Kamoshida use to be.

"How'd you lose him?! He was right there!" Ryuji snapped.

"You distracted me! I could've gotten him if you had just stayed quiet!"

"Don't go blaming this on me, man!"

"I'll blame it on you all I want…" Kairi replied as the two snorted and turned away from one another, "We going after him or not?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh massively…"

"Then let's hurry after king prick."

"Gotcha...oh by the way, name's Ryuji."

"Kairi."

* * *

"Alright...where are you, Kamoshida?" Kairi whispered as he and Ryuji ran into a large room, a gold framed picture of Kamoshida on the wall above the stairs, "...Okay, as if his ego wasn't big enough…"

"You're telling me...I think I saw a gold statue of himself back at one of the rooms we passed," Ryuji deadpanned.

"Man this place is huge...and creepy...who would live in this place anyway?" he muttered, opening every door he came across, "And...and….!"

" _ **Ugh...YoU Knaves Again?!"**_ the two quickly turned to see Kamoshida and a group of knights, the lead oen having gold armor, _**"How is it you're still alive in my castle?"**_

"...castle?" Ryuji repeated with a frown, "The school ain't your castle! All the shit you put everyone through...you're going down!"

" _ **...heh. It Seems It's true when they Say 'barking dogs seldom bite,'"**_ Kamoshida noted with a smug expression, _**"How far the star runner of the track team has fallen…"**_

"...what are you getting at?" Ryuji asked, his frown growing.

" _ **I speak of the Track Traitor who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams,"**_ Kamoshida smirked, _**"Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your...selfish act."**_

"...ngh…" Ryuji grunted, his fist balling up in frustration.

"You mean the act he took for the sake of others." Kairi countered, "Even if unappreciated...the feelings...the intentions...that's what mattered most. He cared and never gave up. Deep down they know his true feelings...eventually they will forgive and strive to do right." he continued, "Any blockhead can get sense knocked into them eventually!"

"!" Ryuji's eyes widened a bit as he looked at him.

" _ **..even if it means destroying his teammates' hopes, and getting the track team disbanded?"**_

"...wait...the way he runs…" Kairi muttered, recalling the weird way Ryuji ran before he frowned and glared at Kamoshida, "...that was you, wasn't it?"

" _ **Hmm? What wAs mE?"**_

"You did that to him...You...YOU...!" he shouted in a growl, "Are you really so petty you'd ruin these guys lives?!" he shouted again, "..." he pulled out his gun before pulling out a red jet before he locked it over the side of the gun, "Kaito Change."

 **=0-1-0! Masqueraise! Kaito Change! Lupinranger~=**

With that, Kairi shot the gun as a card 'washed' over him and in a red flash LupinRed took his place shocking Ryuji even more and caused Kamoshida to scowl.

" _ **...hmph. So what if it was me? That team was an eyesore. The only one who needs to achieve results is me,"**_ Kamoshida scoffed, _**"That coach who got fired was hopeless too...had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg."**_

"?!...what?" Ryuji whispered as he looked over.

" _ **Do you need me to deal with your other leg too, Sakamoto? The school will call it self-defense anyway,"**_ Kamoshida mocked.

"...no...am I...really gonna lose again? Am I…" Ryuji began.

"What are you doing?!" LupinRed shouted as he charged with his sword and slashed at the knights, he grunted as multiple knights swung at once, forcing him to block best he could, "Ghh!" he grunted, pushing against the swords as best he could but numbers overpowered him.

" _ **Once he's dealt with...you're next, Sakamoto…"**_ Kamoshida smirked with a dark chuckle.

"...everything that was important to me was taken by him…" Ryuji whispered, looking down a bit as his fist shook, "I...I'll never get them back…"

" _ **Stay there and watch...look on as this hopeless scum dies for nothing...because they sided with trash like you,"**_ Kamoshida continued in his mocking.

"What are you blabbering about?" LupinRed asked as several swords hit his shoulders, "I'm risking my own life as a thief because I wanted to...I have my own reason to fight. Precious things I lost...I'm going to steal them back with my own two hands!" he grunted, pushing himself back up, "I'll steal back what was taken...I'll steal back my tomorrow. I'll steal back everyone's lost dreams!" he grunted, "Ore wa...LupinRed! The thief of hearts!"

" _ **Silence trash!"**_ Kamoshida ordered.

"...no….that's what you are," Ryuji spoke, getting Kamoshida and LupinRed's attention as he began to approach the former, "All you think about is using people...You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!"

" _ **...wh-what are you doing?! Silence him!"**_ Kamoshida ordered the knights.

"Stop looking down on me with that stupid smile on your face!" Ryuji snapped before he felt something pulse deep inside him, "Gh?!"

' **You seek power, correct?'** a voice spoke within Ryuji's head as he began to grunt in pain, **'Then let us form a pact! Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The 'other you' who exist within desires it thus...I am thought, thou art I...there is no turning back! The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!'** the voice declared as ryuji's head shot up, showing a skull mask on his face.

"Ryuji?" LupinRed asked turning to see this, "You too…" He then blinked as a tiny blur slashed the knights from behind, he stumbled back before a figure landed on his chest, "Mona!" he gasped, seeing a cartoonish anthropomorphic cat dressed in a black thief attire complete with a bandana mask over his large round head.

"Sheesh, Kairi. What was taking you so long?" Mona muttered before blocking a slash from one of the knights with a cutlass.

"Don't judge me mister licks himself in public!" LupinRed countered as he aimed and shot at the knights making them all back away as he flipped away.

Ryuji grunted as he gripped the mask, feeling a massive amount of pain as he began to tear it off, letting some blood out as he tore it straight off, causing him to be engulfed in a pillar of blue flames.

The flames died down to reveal a floating figure. The figure balanced on a sized down pirate galleon like a hoverboard. A skeletal pirate stood aboard the ship, wearing black pants and a blue jacket, a black vest over its torso with two cutlass swords crossing over its chest and small anchor key chains hanging off the handles. It's entire right arm was a yellow painted cannon while the left was a thin skeltal clawed hand in a yellow glove. It's skull face aimes its one yellow eye at its enemy as an eyepatch covered the other socket and a black captain hat finished its appearance.

"...kaizoku?" LupinRed noted, looking at the figure behind Ryuji.

"...Right on…wassup, Persona…?" Ryuji whispered as he looked at himself, a wide grin on his face, "This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power..." he paused as he smirked at Kamoshida, "It's time for payback…"

"Ah!" LupinRed shouted, now standing next to him.

"Here!" Mona spoke up, spooking Ryuji as he held up another gun to him, "VS changer! Gun with limitless ammo!"

"...dunno how you're talkin', bu don't care right now," Ryuji smirked as he took the gun, "Let's blast these guys away, Captain Kidd!"

" _ **Grr...damn it. Knights, Podermen, kill thEm!"**_ Kamoshida ordered.

Captain Kidd roared and aimed its cannon, unleashing a blast of lightning down on the grunts. Red rushed forward as he pulled out his sword and slashed while running past all the Podermen. After a while the grunts groaned and fell over in pain. Red put his hand up to his visor as his mask could be seen behind it.

"Arsene!" he shouted, snapping his fingers as the mask burned away under the visor. Arsene formed behind him before flapping his wings, sending a gust the knocked the knights back.

Captain Kidd grunted as it dived down and used its boat to bash the knights back towards LupinRed, who held his sword up for Arsene to cover in crimson flames. Red shouted swinging his sword sending a wave of hellish flames that burned through the grunts.

"Eat it!" Ryuji shouted as he fired at a few of the knights, knocking each one down as he held his weapon like a shotgun.

"Huh...he's taken to this pretty fast," Mona noted before jumping up, dodging an attempted group slash from the knights, "Koi, Zorro!"

A burst of energy came from Mona before a Persona took from behind him. It resembled an overly masculine man with large shoulders, arms and chests. He wore all black and resembled the famous figure of the same name down to the hat and rapier sword in his hand. He also had a large belt like that of a wrestler around his waist with a large Z in the center.

"What the?! You have one too?!" LupinRed exclaimed.

"You never asked," Mona countered as a group of knights tensed up, their heads slowly rolling off as Zorro swung his rapier a bit.

"Damn cat...I knew you could clean up after yourself!" Red accused as he shot a knight and then through him to take down a Poderman.

"Why do you still go on about that?!" Mona shouted.

"My pride mostly…" he shrugged, spinning around and shooting all the grunts surrounding him.

"Weapon weapon..I need a weapon…" Ryuji muttered before looking at a metal pole, "...that'll work."

A Poderman attempted to attack him from behind, only to get smacked clear across the face by the metal pole Ryuji picked up as it was sent smashing into a group of them.

"...I'm keeping this," Ryuji smirked as LupinRed and Mona regrouped with him, "So...how am I doin'?"

"For your fist time kicking monster ass...A plus." LupinRed gave a thumbs up.

"Sweet," Ryuji grinned before glaring at Kamoshida, "Even if you apologize now, I ain't forgiving you, Kamoshida…"

" _ **...Heh. I told you all before, this is my castle. It seems none of you understand that,"**_ Kamoshida smirked as...Ann walked in wearing a revealing bikini and cat ears?

"Wh-? T-Takamaki?" Ryuji blinked.

"So many things wrong with this scene…" LupinRed spoke bluntly.

"Oh…!" Mona gasped, his tail shooting up as hearts appeared in his eyes, "Wh-what a meow-velous and beautiful girl…!"

"Don't make this more awkward!" Red complained, using his cape to slap the back of his head, "Who is that girl!?" he demanded, "And what did you do to her?" he asked, again aiming his sword at Kamoshida.

" _ **...Ugh…"**_ Kamoshida rolled his eyes as he touched Ann a bit, _**"This is MY Castle, a PLace in which I can dO whatEver I want. EverYone wishes to BE loved by Me...that is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you..."**_

"My god this guy is a literal egotistical monster…" Red whispered.

"O-oi! Takamaki, say somethin'!" Ryuji called out to Ann.

"Calm down…" Mona spoke up, "It seems that girl isn't the real one. She's the same as those slaves I found in the dungeon down below, a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her."

"Cognition?"

"Basically how he views her and how he wants her to view him."

" _ **Are you jealous?"**_ Kamoshida asked with a grin, _**"Well I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you."**_

"Disgusting…" Red spoke in disgust, getting his attention, "A grown man going after girls a quarter his age...super gross…" he gagged behind his mask, "I'm gonna throw up...but...don't want to drown in my helmet…"

" _ **Men, clean them up this instant!"**_ Kamoshida ordered as more knights and Podermen appeared.

"...we need to retreat for now," Mona spoke, "There's too many here."

"What?! We're not gonna do anything and just run?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"It's either stay and get overpowered or run and kick his ass later," Red explained, "Which sounds better?"

"...Damn it…" Ryuji grit his teeth before giving one last glare at Kamoshida, "This isn't over, asshole. You better be ready, because we're gonna expose you, no matter what!"

" _ **Heh. Fine then, come at me whenever you want..if you don't care about your life!"**_ Kamoshida laughed as Red, Mona, and Ryuji retreated.

* * *

"We lost them…" Kairi whispered as they found a hallway to hide in.

"Ahh...good...damn…" Ryuji panted, back in his regular attire

"This place is huge…" Kairi groaned as Mona jumped on his head and looked around.

"No signs of them...we are in the clear."

"Good...let's hurry back before ol' square chin bust us," Kairi advised.

"Agreed...but first, answer me something," Ryuji paused as he looked at Kairi, "Did you seriously just turn into a Super Sentai back there man?!"

"No comment." Kairi held his hand up.

"You just feel embarrassed about how kids look at you and hang off you." Mona added.

"Shut it."

"...wait, do you know any other Super Sentai?" Ryuji asked, "If so, we should totally get SPD on Kamoshida's ass."

"I don't know anyone…" Kairi groned, "Look...my brother...got taken by a Gangler…" he sighed, "Killed…" he corrected himself, "A butler who works for the inheritor of the Lupin family came up to me and asked me if I wanted a chance to get back at the guys who did it...I said yes." he explained his story, "Ever since I've been given targets, Ganglers who take human form. I take the treasure they stole from the Lupin family and then kill them. That's my story...I was sent here so I have an easier means of getting around Tokyo to find them."

"...woah...damn. Just...damn…" Ryuji whispered, taking all that info in as he leaned against the wall, "Damn man…wait. You said those Ganglar things disguise themselves as humans, right?"

"Perfectly," he nodded as he pulled out a card, "The butler gave me these cards made of a material that can pop their human disguise and expose them." he explained as after a few seconds, his words snapped things together for him, "Son of a bitch!" he realized what he was getting at.

"You realize it too?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"That freakin' perv is a Gangler!...I'mma kill him!" he snapped.

"Save some for me!" Ryuji added.

"HOLD IT!" Mona snapped, getting their attention, "Look...I know you two want to get at him, but we need to lay low for a while...get some info on him."

"Crap. I hate when the talking cat is right…" Kairi muttered.

"...That brings me to another question…" Ryuji paused before pointing a finger at Mona, "How do you have a talking cat?!"

"I got him from the Butler." Kairi admitted.

"My role is to make sure this guy does his job. A: Retrieve the Lupin Collection pieces! B: Make sure he defeats any and all Gangler who own a collection piece, and C…"

"Mooch off me as my pet." Kairi added.

"Hey!" Mona complained.

"Long story short, I do the cool fighting and action as LupinRed, Mona is Mister Fixit for my weapons, tech, and makes for a handy adorable mascot character." he explained, "Most times I just toss him to distract lady admirers of my hero persona." he finished as Mona chuckled happily at the memories,"Though...there are times when I need to feed his...expensive taste."

"Hey. I have certain needs."

"You know how much I spend on tuna rolls for you?!"

"They sound more like siblings then master and pet…" Ryuji muttered, watching them argue to the point both began pulling each others cheeks, "Uh...shouldn't we be heading back?"

"...this isn't over…" Kairi and Mona muttered, glaring at one another before running down the halls.

* * *

Ann sighed as she rested on her desk a bit, a bored yet depressed look on her face. She was supposed to meet with a friend of hers yesterday, but due to certain circumstances...she had to postpone it.

"Oi, isn't that Suzui on the school roof?" one student spoke.

"Hmm?" Ann blinked as the rest of the students in her class began to gather at the window, making her stand up and look, seeing a girl with her black-hair done in a ponytail standing near the edge of the school roof, "?!...no...is she…?"

* * *

"Alright, let's hurry to class...before…" Kairi began as he and Ryuji were back at the school, the two noticing a fair large crowd within the hallway as they looked on outside, "...what the?"

"Oi. What's going on?" Ryuji asked, earning nothing in response, "...seriously wh-?"

 ***THUD***

"Oh god!" one of the female students screamed, "She really jumped!"

"What?" Kairi asked, pushing his way through, "Oh my god…" he gasped, his eyes widening.

"...no way…?" Ryuji whispered, looking on as he saw a girl sprawled out on the ground, "That's…!"

"Shiho…!" Ann called out, pushing past the two as she ran up to the downed girl, "Shiho...Shiho why…?"

"I….I'm sorry...I...I couldn't...take it...anymore…" Shiho weakly answered.

"Someone freaking call for help!" Kairi snapped.

"One of the teachers already called for an ambulance!" one of the students replied.

"...Sh..Shiho…?" Ann whispered, lowering herself down a bit as Shiho whispered something to her, "?! K...Kamoshida…?"

"...Ngh…" was all Shiho got out before she lost consciousness.

"?! Shiho…? Shiho?!"

"Return to your classrooms at once!" one of the teachers called out.

"Kairi…" Mona spoke from the bag, "I was able to faintly hear what that girl said…"

"Mona?" he asked looking back at his bag, "What do you mean?"

"Not much..just Kamoshida's name."

"...did he…?" Ryuji began before he noticed the frail student from the security cameras grunting a bit before he ran, "...Mashima...he knows something...let's follow him...and make him talk."

"Right." Kairi nodded as the two ducked around the teachers and jogged after their classmate.

* * *

"Ahh...ahh...wh...why..why did it…?" Mashima began, panting a bit as he stood in one of the locker rooms.

"You!"

"Huh?" Mashima began before Ryuji grabbed him, "Gah!"

"Why'd you run like that, huh?!" he demanded, shoving him against the lockers, "No cameras in here man. You better talk."

"I...I didn't...run…" Mashima got out.

"I'm pretty sure you did," Kairi spoke as he walked next to Ryuji, "Now that girl...why did she jump and try to kill herself?" he asked, walking up and joining Ryuji in glaring, "She said Kamoshida's name...what do you know about this?"

"?!" Mashima tensed at that, "S….Suzui…"

"...so you _do_ know something…" Ryuji frowned.

"...she...she was called out by him…" Mashima answered, "I...was called in a number of times by him too...to the teacher's room. It wasn't just me or her either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood...and hit them."

"What?" Kairi frowned, his anger shifting back to Kamoshida.

"So the physical punishment thing was for real…" Ryuji muttered.

"But...yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn't make any mistakes or anything…" Mashima continued before biting his lower lip a bit, "Mr. Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it...must've been worse than that…"

"...He didn't…?!" Ryuji began in realization, "...that son of a bitch…"

"..." Kairi growled as he walked away before he punched the wall as he realized what he was implying, "Grrr…." he held it in punching the wall again, "That sick...twisted…" he called out slowly hitting the wall repeatedly, "He really doesn't care about anyone's life…"

"...that son of a bitch!" Ryuji snarled as he bolted out of there.

"Oi! Ryuji, wait!" Kairi called out as he ran after him, Mashima following after him.

* * *

"Okay...just need to do this and…" Kamoshida whispered, wearing a normal gym teacher attire before the door to the room was kicked opened.

"You bastard!" Ryuji snapped, "The hell did you do to that girl?!"

"...what are you talking about?" Kamoshida asked in confusion as he turned to face him.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ryuji growled, kicking a chair over.

"That is enough!" Kamoshida barked as he stood up.

"Ryuji, you idiot!" Kairi snapped as he and Mashima ran in.

"...oh...the new student," Kamoshida frowned a bit, "So you're part of this outburst too then…"

"...Kamoshida...wh-what you did...wasn't...coaching…" Mashima whispered, earning Kamoshida's attention.

"What did you say?"

"You...ordered me to call Suzui in here...I..I can only imagine what you did to that poor girl…" Mashima said, shaking a bit at the thought.

"What did you do?!" Ryuji shouted walking closer as Kairi ran over and held him back, "Gh...Kairi! Let go!"

"Getting angry won't do anything!" Kairi countered, "Lashing out won't change anything…"

"..oh I get it. Just because you can't make the team, you come up with these wild accusations," Kamoshida guessed.

"Gh?! Th...that's not what this is about!" Mashima snapped a bit.

"..heh. Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking...what can you do?" Kamoshida asked with a smirk, "I got a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim...How would someone like that make a statement?"

"Omae…" Kairi growled, hearing that as he pushed Ryuji behind him.

"There's no chance of her getting better I hear...poor girl…" Kamoshida shook his head.

Kairi shook a bit before he let out a long breath. He stood straight and walked up to Kamoshida with...a smile? Kamoshida blinked as he reached into his pocket before he pulled out a card.

"This is a promise…" he explained, revealing the black and red image on the back in the shape of a V and top hat merged together, "I'm going to take your treasure." he smirked, slipping the card into his hand, "Be ready to lose everything." he smirked happily as Kamoshida's eyes widened, "Ryuji...Mashima was it? Let us leave…"

"Huh? Wh..what are…?" Mashima began.

"I said so...getting angry and lashing out...does nothing but hurt the people who have done nothing wrong." he explained to them, "Letting that burning rage drive you leads to mistakes...mistakes that hurt the innocent." he told them, speaking from personal lessons learned, "Instead...work hard using that passion to drive you in a different path. If you can't do things the normal way...find a way to hit where it really hurts."

"N...nani…?" Mashima blinked as Ryuji began to follow Kairi out, "...S-Sakamoto-san?"

"So..we goin' back to kick his ass back at that castle?"

"...Mona you felt it?" Kairi asked once they were out of Mashima's hearing range.

"Yes I was close enough, he has a Lupin Collection!" Mona called out.

"Ryuji...we're going to do better...we're going to steal the thing that gives Kamoshida so much power. We're going to steal his treasure...and leave him powerless." Kairi smirked.

"...I like the way you think," Ryuji smirked, the two unaware of Ann overhearing them as they passed by a hallway she was hiding in.

"...steal his treasure?" Ann repeated.

* * *

"This hall here should send you back." Mona explained to them, walking along the ground this time.

"Perfect. We storm the place, kick monster ass, and take Kamoshida's treasure," Ryuji listed, "Sounds like a plan, eh boss?"

"Boss?"

"Yeah. You're the leader, so you'll need a cool name to back it up...ooh! We should think of code names!" Ryuji beamed a bit, "Hmm...got it. That getup of yours when you summon your Persona makes you Joker."

"Ryuji th…..Joker eh…?" Kairi noted as he pondered this over, "I like it." he smiled, "For you, something simple but strong...your mask is a black skull...Skull...strong headed and to the point." he explained.

"..ooh~ I like that," Ryuji grinned at that.

"And what am I?" Mona asked.

"Well...we call you Mona normally...why not just use your full name Morgana?" Kairi asked, "Hide in plain sight as they say."

"...I suppose that's true…" Mona muttered a bit as they were back in the castle, both Ryuji and Kairi back in the outfits from before.

"Well I mean your two legged form is kind of animated looking. With Morgana, it offsets your appearance. Morgana is a famous witch after all...something scary for...something that looks like an adorable plush." Kairi smirked, his mask forming over his face as they kept walking.

"Wh-hey!"

"Ha! Good one man!" Ryuji laughed before Mona kicked him in the knee, "Gah! Freakin' cat!"

"Guys we got company." Kairi told them as a lone knight monster stopped mid step, spotting them. It made a move to call its comrades, only to get shot up by Kairi and Ryuji, leaving only a bullet hole ridden suit of armor behind.

"...oh I am so gonna love this thing," Ryuji grinned, looking at his gun, "Say, you got another one of those…"

"Wh-what was that thing?!" the two tensed up at that voice, slowly turning to see a gawking Ann standing there.

"Oh son of a bitch…" Kairi groaned, slapping his forehead/mask, "Mona...how did you not hear her?!" he groaned, shaking the cat.

"I-I was unaware she was following us!" Mona freaked.

"Stupid cat! I thought you'd be an expert at this!" Ryuji snapped as he joined Kairi in shaking Mona.

"...that voice...Sakamoto?" Ann blinked.

"Ah…" the boys gawked at that.

"She's got good ears…" Kairi shrugged as they dropped Mona.

"...aren't you the new student?" Ann noted, pointing at Kairi a bit before shaking her head, "N-nevermind! What's going on? Where are we?! Isn't this the school?!"

"Okay...calm down for a second...breath…" Kairi spoke, rushing up to her, "I...I can explain...but it's a bit...weird." he went on before he moved her behind him and shot another knight, blowing its helmet and head off, "That's a monster, I'm a phantom thief who steals from monsters and this is magical dimension thingamajig and right now we need to move!" he explained quickly.

"...wait. Is this...related to Kamoshida…?" Ann asked with a small frown.

"Oh...right...about that…" Kairi muttered.

"I got it!" Ryuji shouted as he bashed the helmet of another knight flat with his metal pipe, "Cat attack!" he shouted tossing Mona at the next one who began attacking with his cutlass.

"Right! Kamoshida is a monster, and not just the metaphorical term either...and I'm here...to...steal the source of his power and then probably blow him to hell in a big fiery explosion." he said as he moved her around to kick a knight before shooting it.

"And we were trying to be quiet and not cause a scene," Mona went next as he cut the head of a knight with his cutlass.

"Gh?! D-did that cat just talk?!" Ann exclaimed, "Oh my god...it's a monster cat!"

"I'm not a monster!" Mona complained.

"To be fair...I have a lot of questions about you still." Kairi spoke, tossing a knife at the head of a knight before he shot the bottom of the handle, pushing it all the way through the back of its helmet.

"Not now, Kairi!" Mona argued.

"Th...this is just...this is just too much t-KYA!" Ann screamed as she suddenly fell through a hole in the floor.

"...shit! Kamoshida must be onto us!" Ryuji realized before shooting the head off another knight.

"Aaaugh!" Kaii groaned as he aimed at the head of a downed knight and shot its head off, "Good grief...Ryuji side track rescue mission...we can't let that bastard get his hands on her!"

"...oh he better not!" Mona snapped as he ran down the hall, "I'm coming, milady!"

"...oh for pete's sake, Morgana!"

"Has your cat always been like that?" Ryuji asked as they ran after him.

"This is a bit of a first...but we share a taste for pretty girls I will admit!" Kairi said as they kept running and avoiding any sudden traps that Kamoshida must have set up.

* * *

"...ugh….wh..what's going on…?" Ann whispered as she opened her eyes, noticing a pair of knights staring her down, "?! Wh-what the?! Who…?!" she grunted before she noticed she was chained against a pair of pillars, "Wh-what's all this about?! Seriously, I'm gonna call the cops!"

" _ **So...this is tHE latest intruder…**_ "

"?! K...Kamoshida…?" Ann whispered with wide eyes as she noticed him walking in before noticing...herself? "?! Wh...who is that?! Is that...me?!"

" _ **Oh PleaSE...like you could COMpare to My Ann…"**_ Kamoshida chuckled.

"What?! I...wait. What's with that outfit?" Ann asked, referring to Kamoshida's 'kingly' attire, "Have you lost your mind?!"

" _ **I do as I PLease here. After All, THis is MY Castle...The WORld is my desire…"**_ Kamoshida stated, a smug and prideful tone in his voice.

"...wait...is this..some red-light district?!" Ann exclaimed.

" _ **Heh...Talk ABout a LIVely Slave…"**_ Kamoshida noted before looking at 'Ann', _**"What do you think?"**_

"I think talking back is, like...totally unforgivable…" 'Ann' answered.

"D...did you give 'me' a valley girl accent?!" Ann exclaimed, "I don't speak like that!" she complained, clearly losing her sense of confusion and intimidation to anger and annoyance.

" _ **Now...how shall I torture you then...perhaps cutting you to pieces…?"**_ Kamoshida began in his threat.

"Are you kidding me?" Ann whispered, her eyes widening upon hearing that threat.

"Gah!" Kairi shouted, kicking a door down entering the room. He stopped, seeing all sorts of shadow like figures of girls laying around the floor, "What the hell is this?!" he growled.

"...this is effed up," Ryuji noted as he and Mona ran in, seeing the figures, "Is that...what he thinks of the girls' volleyball team?"

"Kamoshida!" Kairi shouted, spotting him and his 'Ann' confronting the real article chained up. He ran up and shot at one of the knights while the others got between them, "Found you."

" _ **...how many times are you gonna bug me?"**_ Kamoshida frowned before his smug grin returned as he looked at Ann, _**"I bet YoUre just like those thieves...you Came beCause You're Pissed at ME, huh? But...ahh...I forgot that chick's name, but it's your fault she jumped, you know."**_

"Huh?" Ann blinked hearing those words and instantly putting together what he meant.

" _ **You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place…"**_ he explained in such an uncaring tone, it caused everyone to just flinch as deep anger flooded through them all, finally hearing a confession of his deeds.

"?!...you..bastard!" Ann growled, trying to free herself from her chains.

" _ **You all stand back and enjoy the dismemberment...or else I'll kill her instantly,"**_ Kamoshida threatened seeing the boys move to attack, _**"Ohh~ Maybe I'll start with her clothes~"**_

"OMG, you're such a perv~!" 'Ann' giggled.

"..." Kairi growled, aiming his gun at Kamoshida, who smirked and just wagged a finger at him.

" _ **Remember...in fact...why don't you boys toss those toys away...we don't want someone to have their hand slip."**_ he taunted.

"Ryuji…" Kairi growled as he let the gun hang off his fingers before dropping it, he then held his hands down and let several knives slide out of his sleeves.

"...damn it…" Ryuji grunted as he and Mona dropped their weapons.

"...oi, Takamaki was it?" Kairi spoke, getting Ann's attention, "Are you just gonna sit there and listen?"

"...what?" Ann asked.

"This man just admitted to hurting your friend...and then blamed you for it." he explained, "If you cared about her...why are you so scared for yourself...after all he did to her…" he growled, "Don't you just want to get back at him regardless of your own sake?"

"...you're right…" Ann whispered, a frown growing on her face as she glared at Kamoshida, "Letting this piece of shit toy with me...what he did to Shiho….what was I thinking…?!"

" _ **Like I always say, slaves should…"**_ Kamoshida began

"Shut up!" Ann snapped, making him go silent in shock due to the pure rage from her voice, "I've had enough of this...you've pissed me off you son of a bitch!"

' **My...it's taken far too long..'** a female voice spoke within Ann, making her tense up as a power began to grow from deep within, **'Tell me...who is going to avenge her if you don't~? Forgiving him was never the option...such is the scream of the other you that dwells within...I am thou, thou art I...we can finally forge a contract…'**

"...I hear you...Carmen…" Ann whispered as her head shot up, a red cat-like mask on her face, "You're right. No more holding back!"

"Atta girl." Kairi smirked, "Fate brought her here for a reason…"

' **There you go…'** the voice chuckled as Ann began breaking out of her chains, **'Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself~Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength.'**

Once freed and with a swift pull, Ann tore the mask straight from her face, letting her blood loose as she was engulfed in blue flames. Once the flames died down, it revealed Ann in a skin tight red suit, along with a figure standing right behind her.

The Persona formed behind Ann was a female figure. Her skin unlike a regular person was a pink color. She wore a large and extravagant black and red flamenco dress with multiple ruffles along the skirting, and roses forming around her waist. Her face was hidden behind a black panther mask with her hair styled into two curling tails, she gripped the cigar in her mouth while pulling on a green rope keeping one of two puppets close. Both wore tuxedos but had heart shaped heads with hearts for eyes and vents for mouths. The Persona stomped on the second with her red heeled boot as an intimidating aura scared Kamoshida away as his knights moved before him.

"...hmph," Ann scoffed before flipping over to one of the knights, kicking its sword out of its hands before she caught it and sliced the fake 'Ann' in one strike, causing her to fade away, "You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with, you scumbag...and I do NOT have a valley girl voice!"

Kamoshida tensed as he backed away in fear.

"You stole everything from Shiho...you destroyed her...now it's your turn…" Ann declared as she pointed at him, "I will rob you of everything, Kamoshida!"

"Mind if we help with that?" Kairi asked walking up alongside her as he aimed his VS changer at Kamoshida, "We also really want to mess with this bastard."

"Big time…" Ryuji added, cracking his knuckles a bit.

"Sure...the more the merrier," Ann smirked as a group of knights and Podermen charged at them, "Let's dance, Carmen!"

"Rob them, Arsene!" Kairi called out.

"Lets rampage, Captain Kidd!" Ryuji shouted.

The Three Persona's floated above their humans all of them looked at the grunts before smirking in their own ways. Arsene held his hands out as he unleashed a barrage of dark energy bolts. Carmen stomped her heel on her puppets as they unleashed a surge of flames. Captain Kidd aimed his cannon and let loose a barrage of lightning.

The knights and Podermen cried out as the combined attacks hit, destroying them as they all exploded.

" _ **Gh?!"**_ Kamoshida tensed further, sweating nervously as he backed away.

"Wait!" Mona called out running over and handing Ryuji his Vs Changer before holding up a third one for Ann, "Lets do it properly! Here." he smiled as the two took the firearms, he then reached out and pulled out two more planes, "Blue for Skull, Yellow for Milady!" he smirked.

"...oh hell yes. Super sentai time!" Ryuji beamed as he took the blue plane.

"Excuse me?" Ann blinked in confusion, taking the two items.

"Follow my lead." Kairi smirked holding up his red plane as he slotted it on the side of his VS Changer the others doing the same.

 **=RED! BLUE! YELLOW!=**

They all moved their hands to the dials as they began moving them on some kind of newly installed instinct. Once they put in the correct corresponding combinations they all grabbed the back handle as Kairi did.

"Kaitou change!" Kairi shouted as he twisted the barrel so his jet now rested on the top.

"Kaito/K-Kaito change!" Ryuji and Ann declared as they followed suit.

 **=Masqueraise! Kaito Change! Lupinranger~=**

They all shot forward as the same silver V/top hat badge formed before them before washing over them and replacing them with color matching Lupinrangers. Red smirked as Blue and Yellow took a moment to process what just happened.

"...so...cool!" Blue exclaimed in excitement.

"N-nani? Wh...what is this?" Yellow asked in slight shock.

"Yes! The team is complete!" Mona shouted, "LupinRed Blue and Yellow, Kaito Sentai Lupinranger!"

"L...Lupinranger?" Yellow repeated.

Red snapped his fingers, getting everyone's attention as he slid a card out of his vault shaped belt buckle, "I promised you…" he smirked, revealing the written message on the other side, "We're here to steal your treasure!" he shouted, tossing it like a shuriken as it cut Kamoshida's cheek, but instead of bleed, his skin seemed to fall off like...a costume, "Ganglar!"

" **Ah!"** Kamoshida cried in shock as his human form popped to reveal a horrible monster. A red skinned demon with large yellow eyes, his jaw permanently open as a long tongue hung out of his jaw. His torso now red in color and armored with his cape merged to his shoulders and shorter, a visible safe formed in the center of his torso, despite seeming to have armored pants...he still had his bright pink briefs around his waist. He also grew a second pair of arms from behind his shoulders, **"How...how dare you strike the king!"** he snarled as his four arms pulled out a gold knife, a gold fork, a riding crop, and...a champagne glass filled with what appeared to be wine and a statue of Ann.

"What is that?!" Yellow asked shocked.

"His true form!" Red explained, "A monster who takes human form to commit crimes...a vile and disgusting beast from another world. Ganglar...this whole time he was never human just a monster who enjoyed tormenting us for his own enjoyment." he finished the explanation as he tossed his cape back, "Our job is steal the magic items that give them power from their safe...and then...whatever we want with them." he smirked.

"...so...Shiho was…" Yellow began before holding her weapon up, a glint on her helmet, "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

"Got it...take the thing from his chest safe...then blow him to hell!" Blue nodded, cracking his knuckles.

" **As if I'll let you!"** Kamoshida roared out, **"Podermen!"**

A group of Podermen ran into the area, dressed as male volleyball players as they held iron balls.

" **Spike practice, go!"** Kamoshida ordered, **"Show them the kill shot that won me the nationals!"**

"Well...I'm more a basketball guy…" Red shrugged, "Try a real baller sport why don't ya?" he taunted.

Kamoshida growled as the Podermen threw the 'volleyballs' in the air, about to spike them before they were shot down.

"Also...your game sucks."

"Massively..." Blue added.

" **You…!"** Kamoshida growled as he charged, attempting to slash at them with his gold fork and knife.

"Hah!" Red shouted, flipping over his low swing before rolling over the fork stabbing at him. He landed and flipped his cape distracting Kamoshida for a moment.

Kamoshida's large eyes bugged out as he saw Blue slam his fist into his face, making him stumble back. Red rolled over and kicked Kamoshida's leg, making him fall to one knee. Kamoshida looked up to a shout as Yellow jumped and landed a flying roundhouse to his face sending him falling over to the side. Kamoshida got up with little difficulty only to blink as Yellow flipped forward and slammed her heel to the top of his head making him groan in pain. Red and Blue jumped forward and both punched his face making him stumble back.

Kamoshida groaned in pain as the three regrouped. Red motioned to the others as he pulled his belt buckle off and fired a grappling hook that pulled him upwards. Blue and Yellow awed before copying him and ascending upwards out of Kamoshida's range of vision. The monster blinked confused before Red grappled down and tapped his shoulder, Kamoshida turned around to late as Red lifted back up. He then gawked as Yellow grappled down behind him and kicked him between the legs, making him cry in pain. He slowly turned around, holding one set of arms over his crotch, only for Yellow to be gone. He then cried as Blue...just cannonballed onto his back.

" **Gah! Damn you…!"** Kamoshida growled, about to strike Blue before Mona hopped on his head and snatched the crown on top of it, **"?! No! My precious!"**

"Kairi, now!"

"Ha!" Red shouted, landing infront of Kamoshida before putting his plane to his safe.

 **=0-8-2=**

With a click, the safe opened as Red reached into the safe and yanked out an old crown matching the one Mona took.

"He made a replica of his treasure to wear on his head…" Red muttered, "Could his ego be any bigger?...oh well. Mine! Itadaki!" he shouted as he snatched it.

" **No! My precious!"** Kamoshida exclaimed as he tried to grab Red, only for him to jump away as the Ganglar's red skin dulled a bit, **"Give it...back…"**

"I know this piece!" Mona exclaimed, stars in his eyes, "This is the Crown of Sin! With this the user gains an ability to charm the weak minded! It also gives them a boost in vitality and confidence! A dangerous tool for anyone."

"So a ruler can use this to do as they please within their castle…" Red simplified, "Wow this guy is really on the nose isn't he?"

" **I said...give...it...back…"** Kamoshida weakly demanded, dropping his wine glass as it shattered on the floor.

"...yeah how about no?" Blue countered as he aimed his weapon at him.

"So...this thing made him feel big and strong, along with bend that principal to his will." Red muttered, "Must have sounded nice to such a small fry."

" **No...he just...wanted someone...famous to...coach…"** Kamoshida muttered out.

"I guess he's at fault for this too…" Red sighed, tossing the crown away as Mona caught it an ran off with it, he then pulled out his red single edged saber, "Well...let's end it. We've stolen his treasure...now to steal back what he stole from our classmates...our friends!" he shouted confidently as Blue and Yellow pulled their swords out as well, "With this...we steal back everyone's freedom here, their tomorrows!"

" **?! St...stay back!"** Kamoshida freaked as he backed away, his back against a glass window.

"...Scared?" Yellow asked, a cold yet angry tone in her voice, "I bet you do...that feeling of despair? I bet that's what Shiho felt before she jumped...the despair YOU put on her…"

"That feeling of powerlessness...feeling like no matter what you do nothing can change. All your effort and work made pointless." Blue added, "Just like you made me and my team feel."

"Adults don't get to control kids like slaves. We have the right to live how we choose!" Red added as the three twisted their swords so their tips pointed at the ground, they all slowly slid their hands down the blades making them glow in their color, "Remember this Kamoshida...every king falls to Rebellion!"

" **Kaito Slash**!" they all shouted, swinging the swords down and sending color matching energy saws flying at Kamoshida, the monster cried as the three attacks hit him, causing a flash of multiple colors before causing him to explode violently. As the flames died down, the castle around them began fading away, leaving them all standing back in their school.

"Whoa?!" Blue gawked as the three stood back to back in the gym now, "What happened?"

"Without the Collection Piece, the Palace was already coming apart." Mona, back in his regular cat form with the crown on his head, spoke, "Killing him was just the final straw for it all to crumble away."

"In short...good day for us," Red smirked, "Oh...and guess what I snagged from him before we went back to face him?" he asked with a grin, pulling out a gold medal.

"...his olympic medal too? Dude..." Blue began as he stood up, "...How much you think that's worth?"

"Beats me...but might be useful for later." he smirked. They then heard the sound of footsteps as people came to investigate the explosion "That's our cue." he smirked just as the door was opened by the principal. He flicked his hand, causing a flurry of cards to cover them. Once the cards fully fell to the ground, the Lupinrangers had vanished without a trace.

"...what..just happened?" the principal blinked. He picked up a card and read it, "Kaito Sentai Lupinrangers, thanks for the treasure?" he blinked before seeing some of the cards showed images of Kamoshida becoming his monster form.

* * *

 _Present day_

"Man that was a long yet awesome day," Ryuji beamed as he, Kairi, and ann were on the school roof.

"Ah…" Kairi agreed, sipping a soda, "That was insane...to think that Butler knew I'd run into a Gangler here and didn't tell me."

"No kidding..and neither of us expected to become a team on that same day," Ann added.

"...by the way, how'd it go with Shiho?" Ryuji asked.

"...she regained consciousness," Ann replied, "It was only for a bit, but I was able to talk to her. I was able to tell her that Kamoshida admitted what he did...Shiho...she…" she paused as she wiped some tears from her eyes, "She told me she was sorry…looks like she found out I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake...and here I was, wanting to apologize to her."

"It was Kamoshida's fault. Not yours," Mona spoke.

"It doesn't matter…" Kairi spoke, "The past is the past...we can't take back the things we said...the stupid actions we took." he sighed, looking up at the sky, "What matters is making it up to those people." he grunted as he sat down and leaned back, "Showing them we're not gonna be the same people we use to be…" he sighed looking at his phone, showing a picture of Kairi in a basketball uniform taking a picture with an older man in a business suit.

"Yeah…" Ryuji nodded before taking a deep breath, "Okay! Change of subject, let's check and see how much that medal we got was worth!" he pulled out his phone and pulled up an app, "Oh nice...got a hit...what the?! 30,000 yen?! That's all a gold medal's worth?!"

"Well remembers who's name is etched on the thing…" Kairi reminded.

"I wouldn't pay 300 for it." Ann added, "Given who's name is on it that is~" she smirked.

"...dang it," Ryuji slumped.

"We could melt it down and sell it as just raw gold…" Kairi offered.

"Clean away the sins staining it with intense heat." Mona spoke in an attempt to be deep.

"...and we could use the money for some nice food while we discuss things," Ann offered, "There is someplace I wanted to go for some time."

"Sounds like a plan." Kairi smirked, "Not to shoot down Ossan's coffee...but sometimes too much of a good thing can be problematic."

"What time should we hit the place? Tomorrow?" Ryuji asked.

"Hm...why don't we go on the last day of the holidays?" Ann suggested, "It'll help energize us when school life starts up again the day after."

"Heh...sounds nice." Ryuji agreed, "So...who's gonna sell the gold once the medal is melted down?"

"I believe I can be of help." an elderly voice spoke up, making the three jump and turn to see an elderly man in a butler's suit, "After all, it's the least I can do for you children for all you've done for my Master."

"Kogure!" Kairi called out seeing him.

"Bonjour." he smiled before bowing a bit to Ann, "Mademoiselle Takamaki."

"How does he do that!?" Ryuji asked still spooked.

"It's nice to see you again Kogure." Ann nodded politely.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled handing him the medal, "I take it you're also here for business?" he asked.

"But of course...your next target." he smirked, holding a picture of a pretty normal looking thug, "Your next target. Be careful; he has a nasty set of claws and fiery ability."

"...heh. Shouldn't be too difficult." Kairi smirked.

"Well I don't think anyone will miss this guy." Ann added, looking at the picture.

"Looks really punchable," Ryuji added.

"Alright we'll get on it tonight." Kairi smirked.

"Good luck children," he smiled, "Morgana take care now." he bowed to the cat before he began walking off.

"Provided Ryuji or Kairi don't screw the mission up…" Mona whispered as he cleaned himself.

"What was that cat?" Ryuji muttered in annoyance at that.

"I will sic a dog on you," Kairi threatened.

"Lady Ann, they're threatening me again!"

"Hey stop picking on him!" Ann complained.

"But he...but we…" they both stammered.

"Don't pick on him you two…"

"But he…!"

"Hmm…" Kogure mused as he walked off leaving them be, "What colorful kids."

* * *

 _SZ: And chapter finally done...hoo that took longer than usual._

 _Z0: To be fair a lot of stuff came up. But the introduction of a new ranger in the show renews our vigor!_

 _SZ: Oh hell yes. This is gonna be one hell of a ride._

 _Z0: Next time we will follow the other sentai team the Patorangers._

 _SZ: mmm hmm...but...hmm...should we do a preview, or keep our readers anticipating on the next chapter?_

 _Z0: Lets torture them this time._

 _SZ:...oh yeah. Let them figure things out...so until next time folks, read and review!_

 _Z0: Adieu!_


End file.
